The Son of Time
by Bane9955
Summary: After Gaia lost the heroes return to their normal lives. But the fates do not think so! What happens when Percy meets a random guy when he accidentally wreck his car and he is a son of a fading god? And to be exact a primordial god. Follow the adventure as a new hero arises with the help of the heroes of Olympus to save it yet again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone.**

 **How are you?**

 **Well, as you can see, or read anyways, I have come up with a new story.**

 **This will be different from the others since the main protagonist will not be one of the seven, or any know character, so it will important for me that you review.**

 **This is the only way for me to improve and to learn things, so please review about anything you do not like, want to changer and every mistake I make.**

 **So, enjoy.**

I was having a very weird dream about a man who was dying and lying in a bed calling for me when I heard the sound of my alarm clock. I rose from my bed and brought the dream to my mind. I just knew that he was dying, even though there weren't any signs but I put it aside thinking it was something stupid and went to the bathroom to take a shower before my breakfast. As I got past a mirror I stopped and look at myself.

I wasn't too tall, around 5.2 feet tall but for my age I was a little short. I was 20 years old, but my appearance made me look way younger. A reason would be the fact that I didn't have any facial hair, the moment all my friends have been growing a beard for at least 4 years. I had dark brown hair and the color of my eyes matched with my hair, apart from some golden details like waves in my iris. Even though I was born in America a lot of people told me that my physiognomy made me look like a Greek. Not weird since my grandfathers have been born and lived there. I had visited them like ten years ago and I liked it there and for a reason I had felt it like home.

But, appearance isn't the only thing that matters in life so I just went to take a shower.

After that I dressed casually, a dark jeans and a white t-shirt. The weather for spring in New York was a little chill, this year, so I grabbed my dark blue jacket before heading towards the kitchen.

I sat down and my mother brought me my lunch.

"Here you go honey. What's your schedule for today?" she asked me as she kissed my forehead.

"The usual. Three hours quantum physics. And then a coffee maybe with my friends." I replied as I dug in my pancakes and my Greek coffee, a custom me and my mom kept, even though finding some was a little difficult, since it helped us remember my grandfathers and our roots, apart for learning the ancient Greek history and myths.

I mention me and my mother because my father is dead. Or at least that is what my mother claims. There were happy together but a month before I was born he died in a car crash.

So, my mother had to raise me alone, without any help, since her parents were in Greece and my father's parents were dead. The good thing was that I had been a great student so she didn't have to worry also for my progress in school.

After I finished it I thanked my mom and left to go to college, where I studied Physics. I always love the idea of multiple universes and I was intrigued by the opportunities I would have in the future by studding Physics and I could fulfill my dream; work in CERN, a research center in Europe.

These thoughts followed me until I got in my car, a black Camaro SS, a gift from my grandfathers for managing to enter the college I wanted. _(* I am sorry, but I am not from America and I do not know how you manage to get in the college so in my story, he passed some examination.*)_. As I started the car, I enjoyed the engine sound, and I was off to college.

As I was driving I noticed a weird sound coming from my car, a sound I have never heard before, like two metal things hit each other I had to check it out.

I parked in a spot I found and I opened the hood to see where to problem was. But, nothing was out of the ordinary. But as I waked to get in my car, another one came and hit it from behind, making my car hit the one in front, if I was still checking the machine I would be heavily injured, or worse.

The car was a sea green BMW and even thought it hit me, it didn't seem to be damaged. Then the door opened and a man came out of it. He was taller than me, quite muscular with jet black messy hair and two sea green eyes.

"I am sorry; I do not know what happened. I was driving with full control over my car and then just like someone grabbed the wheel and made me hit you." He said as he came close to see the damage. Unfortunately my car wasn't in good shape _which_ meant I wouldn't be driving for a while.

"I will take care of it, I have a friend who owns a car shop, and he will repair it in no time." The man said without letting me anything as he got his phone out and called someone, a guy named Leo as I heard him. After he closed his phone he turned to me.

"My friend will come, take it; repair and you can go and collect it this afternoon"

"Ok, thank you. But the thing is that I have to be somewhere" I said without getting angry. This guy wanted to help and there was no big damage done, I was ok in my health so I just had to go to the college.

"Yes of course, please let me take you. I am Percy. Where are you going?"

"The college"

"I know where it is. Funny, I was heading that way too."

"A coincidence" I replied as I stepped in the car. I heard him murmur something like _or is it_ but I didn't pay any attention.

After a while we were there. And when we parked a blond woman came towards us but stopped in her tracks when she saw me come out of the car.

"Thank you Percy, and do not worry about the car. It isn't a big deal" I said as I started to leave.

"Wait for a minute" the blond woman said and turned to Percy. "Who is he?"

"Well I somehow hit his car and called Leo to take care of it but the least I could do was to bring him where he wanted."

"No, I mean, what is his name?"

"Well… I do not know" Percy replied with a weird smile and they looked at each other as they were somehow communicating.

"Such a seaweed brain. What is your name?" Annabeth said turning her attention to me and I felt a little stressed with these two grey eyes staring at mine.

"I am –"I started saying but I was cut by a sudden change. I wasn't outside my college anymore but I was in the dark room I saw in my dream, with the bed and the man where I remembered them.

Percy and Annabeth were also beside me, but Percy somehow had a baseball bat in his hand while Annabeth a hair brush?

"Put down your weapons." The man in the bed said weakly.

"I didn't bring you here to fight. In my state I couldn't stand a chance against the heroes of Olympus".

What? Heroes of Olympus? Like the Greek mythology? Something was very wrong here but Percy but down his sword? He was holding a baseball bat. And now Annabeth is holding a dagger? I must have hit my head somehow. I notice both Percy and Annabeth stare at each other, then me and then the man in the bed.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked.

"I am one of the primordial, ready to fade."

"Like Ga-"I started saying when I remembered the myths only to be cut by Percy.

"Stop, names have power"

"Ok. Then who are you?" I said still in shock but full of curiosity.

"I am Chronos. Your father."

And then I fainted.

 **That's it for now! I hope you like it. Please tell me what you thing and help me improve. I want to hear how you would like the story to continue and pinpoint any errors I have or mistakes.**

 **Anyway, please check my other two stories!**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi to all! I want to thank everyone that read this story!**

 **I am sorry I haven't updated but a lot of finals! But they are finally over and I can continue writing! So, here comes a new chapter! Hope you like it!**

 **But before that I want to ask for something! Please tell me what pair you want to see! The options are every girl, who doesn't have a relationship! That's all!**

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes were Percy and Annabeth with a worried look on their faces. "Are you alright man?"

"Yes, I do not know what happened"

"Well, the moment you learned the truth, your powers were unlocked, just like your sent, and your body couldn't handle it" spoke the man with a deep voice.

"Wait, you want to tell me that I am the son of a fading god?"

"Primordial. But yes! You will be the heir to the time."

I turned to see Percy and Annabeth but they didn't seem to move.

"I froze time with my last powers. I don't have much time and that is the only way to tell you what you need to know."

I tried to say something but I was at a loss for words.

"I always kept an eye on you and helped you, and your mother. I am sorry that I couldn't be with you. But a prophecy had predicted that the moment my son will be born I would start to fade. So I pulled away from the world and made everything ready for your arrival. From the moment I will unfreeze time, I will have faded, and you will have gained my powers and the title of the God of Time. But you must train till you gain the full title and be ready to join the Olympians. You have much to learn and there is no time."

"Says the gods of time, ironic!" I commented and the moment I spoke I regret it. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Just be careful because not all gods are as forgiving as I am, even though you are my child. As I was saying, a new threat appeared on the horizon, and you are the only one that can help Olympus to get through it. The last victory over Gaia was very important, but has stirred other creatures, more powerful and dark. That's all I can say. You have to train hard, and with the help of the heroes there might be hope for Olympus. Many will question you and try to bend you. But always remember that you are my son and believe in yourself and your inner power. I have one more gift that you will find when I fade. Now, go with the young demigods and may the fates favor you."

These were his last words. Then he snapped his fingers and the scene melted away. The next moment I was in a very big hall, in front of twelve beings in full armor and ready to blast me.

"What is going on?" thundered one of them. Zeus I thought. I was in front of the council of the Olympian Gods.

"Wait!" I heard two screams and I turned to see Percy and Annabeth.

"Lord Zeus. Please hear us out" Percy said and he and Annabeth kneeled before the King of the Gods.

"Continue, and please give me a very good reason not to blast you" He said to me, without letting his thunderbolt, but sitting on his throne. That had to be somehow good I thought.

I kneeled before the gods and then I rose after Zeus motioned me to.

"My name is Bartholomew Ambrosios, and I am the son of the Primordial Chronos."

And with that, a strong light appeared on my head while a sword appeared on my hand.

It was silver and in the spot where the handle meets with the blade there were two figures on both sides of the blade. A bull's head on the one and a lion's head on the other.

And then three old ladies appeared and all the gods kneeled. The fates I understood.

"All hail Bartholomew. The new God of Time." They said in unison.

"What do you mean new God of Time?" Zeus asked.

"The primordial god of time has faded and transferred his power to his son and heir. But he must work hard to unlock them and his full potentials. But he is a god that isn't restrained by most of the ancient laws and that will be something very useful for the next upcoming war"

"What? Excuse me but we had already won two. And now there is a third one?" said Percy frustrated. Two? What is he talking about? I would have to ask him later.

"Unfortunately! But this time your task will be to train the new heroes so that they are ready for what they will come across." Replied on of the fades.

"And who is this new threat, or the new heroes?" asked a goddess, Athena I thought as I saw an owl on her throne.

"We can't answer that, but we can only say that this is a new enemy for you as well. And it is obvious that one of them is this man here" the fates answered pointing at me. And with that the three old ladies vanished.

The room was quite. Everyone was lost in their thoughts about the new threat.

"So…what now?" I finally asked.

"You may go to the camp to train and when the need arise you will be summoned." Said Zeus and snapped his fingers teleporting us away.

We appeared on a hill where a dragon was, next to a tree next to a giant statue. The first thing that came to my mind was to scream and run but Percy and Annabeth didn't even bother looking at the creature.

"Guys, you know there is a dragon here, right?" I asked them, earning a laugh from Annabeth,

"It's just Peleus. And that is the statue of Athena, the one that used to be in the Parthenon, in Greece." The last comment let my jaw dropped.

"You mean that this is the ivory gold statue of Athena?"

"Yep". "No way".

"Enough with that thing, we have a lot of things to do." Said Percy like the statue was nothing!

"Wait a minute. I have a very important question before everything else." I said and they both turned to me, ready to deal with my curiosity.

"If I am the son of the primordial god of time, does it mean that you are also children of gods?"

"I am a son of Poseidon...", "and I am daughter of Athena" started Percy and finished Annabeth.

"Ow...and you are not fighting?" it was the first thing that came to my mind. You know, since Athens.

"Well no, the opposite apparently," said Percy and kissed Annabeth. Ow, I didn't see that coming.

"Okay…so where exactly are we again?" I said, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh, welcome to our home, Camp Half-Blood. Where demigods come to train and live. Well, children from the Greek Gods anyway." Said Percy.

"And what is that supposed to mean? From the Greek Gods?" I said, a headache starting to show his first signs.

"Seaweed brain. We don't to overload Barry with too many information. All in time. But first, let's go meet our teacher and mentor."

And with that Annabeth started running down the hill, towards a big house, with me and Percy on her tail.

 **That was it for now! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thing, what you want me to change, and propose new things and threats!**

 **Anyway! Bye!**


	3. Notes

**Hello, everyone!**

 **Well..i am sorry this is not an update( if anyone reads this story)**

 **But i want to thank the two people you reviewed! Thanks!**

 **I hope more people read this story!**

 **And i want to clarify something.**

 **We deal with Chronos...not Kronos.**

 **Not the Titan Lord of Time but with the Primordial God of Time. Its a different being.**

 **That said a new chapert is coming up.**

 **Also the first two will be updated!**

 **Thanks to all!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
